Mobs
Mobs are living game entities that are affected by physics and can interact with Players or other mobs. They are divided into various categories, such as Passive, Neutral and Hostile. Overview Most mobs are useful in some way to the player: Hostile and Boss Mobs often drop useful items, along with Experience Points when killed; Utility Mobs can protect players and villagers from Hostile Mobs, with the exception of Creepers (The downside being that they will sometimes attack Passive or Neutral Mobs too); Neutral and Passive Mobs can sometimes be tamed, other Passive Mobs can give beneficial items to players, given that they have the right tool (For example, Wool or Milk), and like utility mobs, Tamable mobs can protect the player from hostile mobs. Mob Types Utility Utility Mobs are Mobs that are created by players and will attack other mobs. Utility mobs usually attack Hostile mobs, but can sometimes also attack Neutral Mobs, Passive Mobs, or the player if provoked. A notable exception is the Wither, which attacks all mobs except for undead mobs. Passive Passive Mobs are Mobs that are harmless to players, and will run away if attacked. (Except for small slimes which will attempt to attack the player, but will deal no damage) Neutral Neutral Mobs are mobs that will attack the player only when they are provoked by the player. However, they can sometimes attack other mobs as well. Hostile Hostile Mobs are mobs that will attack the player when he/she gets within a certain range of them. Most hostile mobs will attack when the player gets within 16 blocks of them without any obstructions, except for spiders, which could see through obstructions before P.C. Version 1.8, and ghasts, which can detect the player from 100 blocks away. Boss Boss Mobs are special types of Hostile Mobs that have more health than most hostile mobs, have a larger detection range, and have a Health Bar and name displayed at the top of any nearby player's screen, if the player gets within range of them. Unused Unused Mobs are Mobs that exist in the Minecraft source code, but cannot be spawned in default survival without the use of commands. Unimplemented Unimplemented Mobs are Mobs that do not exist within Minecraft, but may have been planned for a past update. Removed Removed mobs no longer exist in modern Minecraft, but can be visited in older versions. Trivia *Of all mobs in Minecraft, there are only three that can spawn in water: the squid, the Guardian, and the Elder Guardian. *Many mobs can be spawned using spawn eggs. However, Iron Golems, Snow Golems and Withers are spawned when a player "builds" them, by stacking certain blocks in a specific order. *The Ender Dragon can only be spawned using commands, or through the use of Ender Crystals. *Wither Skeletons cannot be spawned by a player unless a skeleton spawn egg is used in The Nether, where there is an 80% chance to spawn a wither skeleton instead of a normal skeleton. *Most hostile mobs can sense the player from 16 blocks away. However, Ghasts and boss mobs can sense players from even further away. *Most mobs' sound effects can be heard from 16 blocks away. However, Enderdragon sound effects travel for 50 blocks, and a Ghast's or Guardian's can be heard from up to 100 blocks away. *Placing any mob on top of a single block that is 6 blocks high will cause it to stand still (unless it's a ghast or blaze, which can fly). *Bats are the only passive mobs in Minecraft that can fly. *Bats are the only mob that does not interact with other mobs or players, and will not drop loot. *If a player renames a spawn egg or mob "Dinnerbone" or "Grumm" using a Name Tag, the mob will flip upside-down (with the exception of the Enderdragon and players, since they can't be named). *If the player names a sheep "jeb_" with a name tag, it will randomly alternate between all 16 wool colors In the game. Shearing the sheep will still drop the sheep's true wool color. For example, if the player names a red sheep "jeb_", the sheep will still drop red wool when sheared, even if it's sheared while it appears to be blue. *If the player names a Rabbit "Toast" with a name tag, its fur will change to a special texture, dedicated to the deceased pet rabbit of a Mojang employee who was named "Toast". *When Lightning strikes certain mobs, they will change into special versions: a Pig will turn into a Zombie Pigman, a Creeper will turn into a Charged Creeper, a Villager will turn into a Witch, and a Horse will turn into a Skeleton Trap Horse (with a skeleton riding on its back). *Mobs can not spawn on bottom-half slabs. Gallery Mobs/Gallery * Category:Environment Category:Entity Category:Lists